


Sun's out, guns out

by minzimpression



Series: winterhawk one-shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day 3, Hot, M/M, Winterhawk Week, alternative universe, beach, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot day. Relaxed Clint. Hot Bucky.</p><p>or: Clint is distracted by murder thighs.</p><p>[Winterhawk Week Day 3 - Hot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun's out, guns out

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't think of sunny beaches and hot Bucky with that prompt?

Aww, this rocked.

Amazeballs.

Clint could sit here all day. And he intended to do just that. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the warm sun caress his face. This, right here, was a long needed vacation for all of them. 

It was the yearly vacation that Stark paid for all of his Stark Industries employees. Every year in October, Stark invited all of his employees to Hawaii. And for two weeks they all could relax in the sun in the hotel Stark always booked for them. Clint had no idea how he had lucked out and got a job at Stark Industries with only a poor high school diploma, but he wouldn’t complain about that now. 

Nu-uh.

They all arrived here yesterday and after Clint had slept for 15 hours straight, he had come down to the beach, greeted a few of his colleagues who were already there and sipping cocktails under big umbrellas. Even Stark was here, discussing something with the head of R&D Dr. Bruce Banner while they were building an impressive sand castle. 

Clint’s sunny spot was blocked by a shadow suddenly and he looked at Nat’s perfectly manicured feet which were right in front of his eyes. He looked up at her (more like ogling, because…tiny, tiny swim suit) and grinned when she looked down unimpressed.

“You sure, you don’t want to come out there?” she asked him. Clint would shrug if he could and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good here,” he told her.

She knelt down to reach the eye-to-eye level with him. 

“You do realize that the tide is setting in, yes?” she asked him. 

“Sure, but there’s still time. Chillax, Nat.”

She rolled her eyes and stood up again. 

“And bring me a drink, would you?” he shouted after her but only received the middle finger as an answer. Too bad. 

He wiggled a bit under the sand and chuckled to himself. Because being buried in the sand with only his head poking out it was still hilarious. He’d asked Odinson – Stark’s personal masseur – earlier to help him with the digging. With Thor Odinson as his partner it had only taken 15 minutes until Clint could sit down in the hole and get buried in the sand up until his shoulders. He had declared it his happy place and was sitting here for a while now.

Believe it or not, Natasha later really did bring him a huge cocktail with an extra-long straw. He smiled at her thankfully and sucked on the straw.

Hmhm. 

Sex on the beach.

He loved that drink. 

She just rolled her eyes at him again and Clint sighed. He closed his eyes and dozed off for a bit.

~+~

When he woke up, it was due to water in his nose.

He sputtered and coughed. What the hell? 

Ah.

The water was only a few feet away from him now and one of the bigger waves had already reached his little happy place. Maybe he should come out of this hole. He craned his neck to try and see who was still here but couldn’t see very much. He could hear all their laughter though. They all had moved back to escape the tide. 

Clint sighed and started to wiggle a bit to get the sand around his body lose. Huh. That was harder than expected. He tried to look around again and stopped when right in front of him the blond Adonis aka Steven fucking Rogers – the head of Stark’s art collection - stepped out of the ocean like a mermaid. And oh my god, his swimming trunks looked like the American flag wrapped around his ass. What was it with this guy and patriotism? 

Clint was about to throw a comment about that in Steve’s direction when another man appeared right after Steve. 

_Marry me._ Clint thought instantly. 

Clint had never seen that guy before. His hair was on the longer side and his swimming trunks weren’t the American flag – thank god. They were plain grey and had a single red star on the left thigh. Oh…the thighs. Clint wanted to bite them. He wanted to be choked to death by them, he –

“Clint! Do you need help?” Steve was standing before him now, blocking his view from the perfect specimen. 

“Huh?” Clint asked, looking up. Steve was smiling down at him, holding out a hand, only waiting for Clint’s permission. The man of Clint’s wet dreams came to stand next to Steve and looked down at him irritated. 

Clint put on his winner smile (he liked it, Nat called it creepy) and gave his most impressive wolf whistle.

“Why, hello there,” he leered at the man and waggled with his eyebrows for good measure. 

The hot dude leaned back a bit, actually. His gaze was becoming more irritated and he looked at Steve questioningly. 

Steve huffed a laugh and pulled back his extended hand. “I see, you don’t need our help. We’ll just be over there.” He gestured in the direction of the beach bar behind Clint and started to walk away. Sex- on- two- legs attempted to follow him. Shit, wait.

“I want to be squished by your incredible thighs!” he blurted out. Young Triton turned around immediately, now looking at him oddly.

Okay, that maybe had come out wrong.

“I mean…what’s your number, gorgeous?” he asked again and was surprised by the water again. It splashed over his head and Clint was pretty sure he had just swallowed seaweed. The drink Nat had brought him before was now floating back with the water. 

“You’re not a very intelligent man, aren’t you?” the man asked and oh yeah, that _voice_.

“Ex _cuse_ me,” Clint protested. “You’re speaking with Stark’s head of security here.” Yeah, throw in what an awesome job he did. That should be sufficient enough. 

Sadly, the object of his desires didn’t look very impressed at that. 

Clint did see the next wave coming and smartly held his breath. The water rushed over his head longer this time and Clint hoped that he hadn’t a sea star on his head when he could breathe again.

“At least tell me your name, grant a dying man his last wish. Because I’m sure as hell going to drown in the next minutes.”

“His name is Bucky!” Steve yelled from over the bar and _Bucky_ looked at Steve exasperated. 

Clint grinned and started humming a tune.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Oh, don’t you dare,” he warned but Clint was already singing.

“…He’s up all night to good fun;  
I’m up all night to get BUCKY…”

Bucky let his head hang down and shook his head.

“Who are you even?”

“Didn’t I introduce myself? I am the man of your dreams, the incredible Clint Barton.” 

The water was steady at his chin now and he really had to get out of here. He was too young and too beautiful to drown. 

At least Bucky was still standing here. The Barton charm must be working. (Somehow)

Bucky just stared at him when the next wave hit Clint’s face and Clint really got tired of this shit. 

Digging a hole and relax in it. What a stupid idea that had been.

“I – uh,” Bucky started. “I just go over there to Stevie and get a drink, maybe three.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Clint whined. “Give me a chance. I read about that restaurant in the hotel brochure. Authentic Hawaiian Cuisine. I wanted to try it. But doing so alone is boring.”

Bucky didn’t look very convinced at that. 

“I’ll keep the alcohol coming and will even pay for it?!” he tried and now Bucky grinned. 

Clint grinned back but then his vision was filled with water, his nose was filled with water, and his mouth was filled with water. 

The tide was there for real and Clint didn’t have the time to breathe in again when the next wave rolled around. 

But because Clint was a lucky man, a surprisingly strong left hand grabbed his right arm and yanked him out of the sand. 

Clint spluttered water out of his lungs and had to lean against Bucky to take a few deep breaths.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Bucky’s grin became very wide and okay…something was wrong.

Now it was Clint who got cat-called. Not by Bucky, though. 

The whistling came from behind him and his boss cheered at him. 

“Seriously, Barton. You deserve a pay raise just for that ass,” Stark shouted.

What.

Bucky’s eyes traveled downwards and Clint’s gaze followed. 

Oh.

All the sand and the water hadn’t allowed his trunks to come up with him together. The purple piece of clothing floated on the water, around his ankles. He was standing naked in front of all his colleagues (and Bucky, fuck). 

“Well, that’s awkward,” Clint commented. 

Bucky didn’t look up. He was still looking Clint’s junk.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Bucky answered. “It is very effective.”

“I’m flattered,” Clint said and pulled up his trunks.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished looking at it!” Bucky protested.

“You can look at it all night after dinner, if you want.” Clint replied smoothly and Bucky barked a laugh.

“Meet you at seven in the lobby then. And don’t be late!” he said and walked to Steve who was waiting for him with a drink. (or three drinks)

Fuck yes.

He was so going to be choked by those thighs tonight.

The vacation couldn’t have started better.

**Author's Note:**

> we meet at the beach and I find you with only your head poking out of the sand and about the drown by the incoming tide! au
> 
>  my [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)


End file.
